


Cake

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - Drarry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's pregnant and desperately craving cake. Only a cake made by Draco will do. But first he must fetch his husband from Countess Zabini's library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This.... is more like a crack!fic really.
> 
> Tumblr prompt: Harry’s pregnant and has a craving

The fifty-something witch looked up from her enchanted needlepoint when she heard the rush of flame from the floo. A soot covered, wild haired young man stepped out and was brushing his oversized sweater with his hands. “Sorry, Countess. No time to chat,” he said to her as he passed through the room. “Must to fetch my husband.”  
      “Library, dear,” she replied.  
      “Thanks.”  
      With that, he hurried from the room, still brushing off the soot.  
      The witch’s son and fiance were seated, seemingly forgotten, in the chairs across from her. The woman’s mouth hung open. The son of the Countess stared at the door where the unexpected visitor dissapeared. Then, he looked to his mother and spoke in a surprised and confused voice. “Was that Harry Potter?”  
      “Don’t look so shocked Blaise,” Countess Zabini said with a knowing smile. “I told you we may have visitors.”  
                                         **o0o**  
      Harry knew exactly where to look. He knew because it was the same place Draco always went when they had an argument. Countess Zabini’s Herbology Library. Not to be confused with the library on the west wing of her small palace, which housed only wizarding fiction. Nor the Dark Arts Library on the fourth floor that she thought no one knew about.  
      When he reached the familiar beechwood doors, he flung them open effortlessly. “Draco!” he shouted. “Draco I know you’re in here! You can’t run away from me that easily!”  
      “Yes I can.”  
      Harry found him easily, and it was all Draco could do not to burst into laughter at his husband’s appearance. Nor his mood. They had argued before he had left, yes. But it was over the fact that Draco couldn’t bake a cake to save his life, and that was exactly what Harry was craving.  
      And yes, it DID matter if it was made by one of their house elves, thank you very much.  
      Draco put down his quill and set it carefully aside to keep it from spilling when Harry stormed over. “I’ve been waiting for my cake for six hours!”  
      “Harry, I brought you cake-“  
      “You brought me A cake. A cake that YOU didn’t make yourself!”  
      “I don’t see-“  
      “I can tell the difference,” Harry snapped, then lifted his sweater just enough to show the bit of pouch at his middle. “And so can he. Now I demand you come home and bake me a cake. NOW!”  
      “My research-“  
      “Now, Draco. Or I’m locking you out of the house wards.”  
      He wanted to protest, but also knew that Harry would do it. He’d done it before when he’d made the mistake of saying he’d put on some weight.  
      Harry grabbed him by the arm roughly and dragged him along behind. Draco allowed himself to be dragged, knowing better than to further upset the wizarding Savior. Harry had dragged him through the palace and back to the sitting room that contained the Countess and her visitors.  
      “Oh, hello Blaise-” Draco started, but was cut off when Harry snapped out, “Do any of you know how to bake a cake?!”  
      “Harry, dear, what’s the matter?” the kindly Countess asked, setting her enchanted needlepoint in her lap.  
      “Har-“  
      “I need someone to teach Draco to bake a cake. Because I want cake, and he has to make it and if I don’t get a cake I won’t be able to sleep and I just desperately need cake!”  
      Blaise and his wife exchanged a confused look as the Countess motioned for the boys to come over. Once again, Draco was dragged behind, but was thankfully let go when Countess Zabini pulled Harry into her arms to comfort him.  
      Blaise looked to his former housemate, quite puzzled. “I don’t-“  
      “You didn’t see this. You don’t know where we are. And you certainly don’t know anything about cakes. Is that clear, Zabini?”  
      “I can teach you to bake a cake. It’s quite simple and-“  
      “Oh would you?!” Harry exclaimed from the Countess’s arms. “Would you really?”  
      The young Mrs. Zabini nodded, despite Draco’s silent pleas for her to keep quiet.  
      Harry rubbed at his eyes beneath his glasses for a moment and gave her a weak smile. “You’re coming home with us. And you’re to show Draco everything you know about cakes. Because I seriously need a cake. Desperately.”  
      “Why don’t you have a house elf-” Blaise began, but never finished.  
      “Because I can’t taste the love!” Harry barked, pulling out of the Countess’s arms and taking Draco by the arm again. “Come along, Husband. There’s chores for you to do.”  
      “Malfoys don’t do chores!” Draco protested.  
      Harry glared at him. “Should have thought of that before marrying a Potter then.”  
      With a handful of floo powder, the pair of them were gone in a whoosh of fire.  
      Blaise and his wife sat staring after them as the Countess picked up her needlepoint once more. “I swear… those boys are certainly entertaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's pregnent with Scorpius (Mycroft Holmes). This is where the poor kid got his cake obsession from.


End file.
